Wreck it Fortress 2
by Thegamer98
Summary: The events of Wreck it Ralph has been set into motion, but what would happen if there was another game that got involved. It'ts the original Wreck it Ralph story with a Team Fortress twist from the mercenaries point of view. What impact did the Mercs make in the story? How did they help to save Sugar Rush from total annihilation? (Update: Current story is dead, Possible revival)
1. The Station

**Author's Note: This is going to be the start of series of stories that I hope you will enjoy. Don't judge harshly on this first chapter, this is my first post on this site. That being said, Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **p.s.- I don't own WiR or TF2... but I wish I did.**

* * *

"Stop!" yelled the Surge Protector as he chased after Red Scout. It was the end of another game day at Game Central Station as Scout was cause more mischief around the station. Scout laughed as the security guard was unable to keep up. Suddenly, Surge zapped himself in front of Scout who scramble to change direction was caught by the back of his shirt. They both teleported across the station and reappeared in front of Engineer who was sitting quietly on the bench, strumming his guitar. "Is this yours?" Surge said irritatedly holding Scout by the shoulder.

"Yes he is, Officer. What did he do this time?" The Texan said in a relaxed tone.

" I caught this hooligan writing 'Force of Nature' on the walls of the transit station to Street Fighter." Surge said.

"Hey, who you callin' a hooligan, Sparky?" Scout said angrily.

" You better watch your mouth, sir, or I might have to take you in for insulting an officer." Surge said sternly.

" Oh, I can give ya some…." Scout started before Engineer butted in,starting to push Scout out of the way.

" I'm terribly sorry for what happened, Surge, I'll be sure it doesn't happen again." Engie said with reassurance.

"Good, I have my eye on you." Surge said to Scout before zipping off.

"Yeah yeah whatever, moron." Scout said under his breath. He looked up and was met with an unpleasant look from Engineer. "What?"

"Scout," Engie started as he set his guitar down on the bench. "What did I tell you about messing with Surge?"

"Oh come on, Engie, it wasn't that big of deal. It wasn't like anyone was getting hurt. Besides, It's not like I could get da ball back out of 2fort."

"Look, I know it's been hard since our game was pulled, but would you please stop wrastlin' with the Protectors?" Engineer said. Valve did a test console to try and make an arcade version of Team Fortress 2 six months before, unfortunately however, sales were not successful and all consoles were pulled from arcades everywhere and sent back to Valve Headquarters. Only Red Team and a couple of hidden files from the code that Engineer extracted made it 've been homeless for the past two weeks.

" Ugh, alright fine, I'll just go see what Pyros been up to." Scout said begrudgingly. Scout turned and started making his way over to Pyro who was over playing patty cake with the whack a moles. Engineer just sighed and sat back down on the bench, taking the guitar back in his hands. Engine heard two short alarms went off and a loud groan come from behind him.

"Please step to the side sir, random security check." Said Surge appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Random my behind, you always stop me." Said an irritated voice. Engie turned his head as he recognized the voice. Ralph stood there frustrated at Surge for his tedious questions. Engie didn't know Ralph on a deep level, but did know he has been around longer than anyone else. That and they've said hello to each other as they pass through the station.

"Anything to declare?" Surge said finishing up his interrogation.

"I hate you." Ralph replied.

"I get that a lot, proceed." Surge said zipping off again. Ralph continued his walk out of Pac Man pulling out two cherries as he proceeded moving towards Engineer's position.

"Howdy, Ralph." Engineer said in a friendly tone.

"Huh, oh, hey uuuhhh …." Ralph said trying to remember Engineer's name.

" Engie." Engineer reminded the Wrecker.

" Oh yeah, yeah, Sorry 'bout that." Ralph stammered

" That's nothin'." Engineer said laughing off the mistake.

" Oh and sorry 'bout what happened to your game, I know it's a tough thing to go through." Ralph said acknowledging the unplugging of Team Fortress 2.

"Well," Engineer said sitting back on the bench. " We're coping with one game at a time."

" Yeah, Yeah…" Ralph said, his voice trailing off. "Well, Better get going back, you know, to do….stuff."

" Heh, alrighty then." Engineer said as Ralph turned and continued. "Oh and hey," Ralph turned his head to Engie. " Happy Anniversary." Engineer congratulated.

Ralph smirked. " Thanks, Engie." and he continued on.

* * *

Well, I'll leave it at that for now. I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Fair warning though, I"m a procrastinator unlike any other. Feel free to let me know how you think of it and leave a review. Please leave constructive criticism if you can. I hope to see you all in the next chapter.

-Thegamer98


	2. The Pod

It was twenty minutes later, after Ralph and Engineer conversed, where Demoman was dead asleep on the bar counter at Tappers, but was awoken from a tap on the shoulder.

"Eh wha…" The black Scotsman said sleepily picking his head up off bar. He turned around as best he could to see who woke him. Soldier was standing there with a friendly grin on his face. "Haha Soldier, my lad, come sit." Demoman said. Soldier sat down.

"How did the Sunset Riders game go?" Soldier asked inquisitively. Since the Team Fortress was unplugged, the mercs have been trying out the cosmetics that Engie snagged from the code and have been secretly using them to play as background NPCs. The mercs never got to wear the cosmetics in the original game because the code room itself wasn't discovered until a week and a half before they were shut down. They never had intentions of "going Turbo", they understood that they just weren't popular enough and there was nothing that was going to change that. They only did it for entertainment and to find a state of closure.

"Not bad, It just didn't feel…." Demo started

" I've never been more serious about anything in my life," Demo overheard from across the bar to the counter closest to the door. Demo looked and saw Ralph talk to Tapper with a determined look on his face. "That's why I came straight here, Tapper. You've never given me a bum steer. Now, come on, where can a guy like me go and win a medal?"

" I don't think such a game exists, Ralph." Tapper said. Demo took his focus off their conversation for a moment to take drink of his flask, only to find it empty. He looked and then became worried with his lack of drink.

" Hey, Tapper." Demoman shouts flailing his glass back and forth rapidly. Tapper looked over his shoulder and looked right at Demo and the rest of the customers.

" Coming! hold that thought." Tapper said to Ralph, rushing over to serve root beer. The silly, old timey, tune began playing as Tapper moved from counter to counter. Demoman caught his drink and gulped it down almost instantly.

" Ahh, that's the stuff." Demo sighed as Soldier was breaking up with laughter at Demo's inhalement of the root beer.

" Come on, the arcade's almost open and most of the other guys are going to Hero's Duty." Soldier said standing up.

" Alright." Demo agreed. They both started make their way towards the exit as they passed Ralph on his way to the lost and found.

* * *

Scout was leaning on the door frame to Tappers as Demoman and Soldier were walking out, already wearing their cosmetics. Demoman was wearing the Scotch Bonnett, Hurt Locher, and Juggernaut Jacket. The look itself was similar to a SWAT team member in heavy armor plates on the shoulder and front, a heightened blast collar around the head, knee pads, and a dark grey riot helmet with the plastic shield flipped halfway up and a chip in the glass. Along with the original six grenade launcher pellets replaced with two tactical pouches holding a pellet, each Soldier was wearing the Cross-Comm Crash Helmet, Coldfront Curbstompers, and killer's kit. It gave soldier a futuristic look having a long steel plate spanning from the center of the helmet and laser guidance beam strapped to the side a helmet which was linked to red battle monocle. The rest of his outfit consisted of camo pants, fingerless gloves and combat boots that were thicker than his normal set.

" Hey guys," Scout said looking at them anxiously. " Where ya goin'?"

" Today we were going to head over to Hero's Duty and gun it out there." Soldier said.

" Oh crap, that was today?" Scout panicked. Scout scanned the room looking for Medic until he saw him over by Engineer. Scout ran over to Medic. " Hey doc, I need my cosmetic case, stat. I need to get to Hero's Duty."

" Scout, I don't think you should be going out game jumping today, not after what you did at Donkey Kong the other day." The German physician scowled.

" Doc, I ain't got time for this crap. Besides, that guy was asking for it." Scout shot back. Medic just rolls his eyes and grabs Scout's case.

" Fine," Medic grumbled, holding out the red case. " But if I hear about any game breaking disturbances from you today, You won't be getting this back."

" Don't worry, I got it, I got it, I got it." Scout said grabbing the case from Medics grip. Scout opened the case and pulled out his combat loadout from the case. Scouts loadout consisted of the Delinquent's Down Vest, Orion's Belt, and a black pair of Red Socks. It replaces his red shirt with a white one and a red puffy vest over top. The belt he's wearing has additional straps, giving space for pistol holders on his legs, and the black pair of socks from a distance look like leather boots. The weapons Scout pulled out were a double- drum bullet clip ' Backscatter' scattergun, a long german 'Lugermorph' pistol, and an aluminum baseball bat.

"Thanks, doc" Scout said smugly tossing the case back into Medic's arms. Scout turned and pursed Soldier and Demo who were already walking to tram. Medic just shook his head as Scout left.

" That boy is more troubles than he's worth." Medic said coldly.

" Don't worry about it," Engie dismissing Medic's anger. " I already talked to him about, He shouldn't try anything."

" I wish I could believe that." Medic said walking off. Engineer gave a short chuckle and took a seat on the bench. Then, a soldier from 'Hero's Duty' stumbled out of 'Tapper's' and was looking all over that place as if he just got out of a daze. He stood there for a solid fifteen seconds before he finally noticed his tram leaving the station. However the soldier failed to see Quebert standing in front of him and tripped, face first, into the ground. He apologized, stood up and clumsily banged into the door frame one more time before entering.

" Heh, Dumber than dirt ain't ya." Engineer muttered to himself before tipping his construction helmet over his eyes for a nap.

* * *

The tram arrived in the central control center for the different level selections. The alarms were blaring loud; it was a quarter alert. The tram doors opened and all the soldiers ran quickly to the starting point. Soldier stepped out with the other mercs and took in a deep breath. " Ahh, I love the smell of gunsmoke in the morning." Soldier said thinking back on his battles back in the gravel pits. The walked over to where all the other NPCs were situated, where they saw Sniper and Heavy standing at the back of the group.

" Hey hows it goin' guys?" Scout said walking up to them. Heavy and Sniper both turned and smiled at the their friends' arrival.

" Ha ha ha haaa, good times!" The Russian weapon's specialist cheered. The Heavy at this moment was wearing a heavy armour piece that covered his upper torso and right arm. Underneath, He wore a green camo jacket with red armbands. He also wore a grey colored space helmet reminiscent of the helmet from ' Alien Isolation'. He also held a 'Natasha' minigun in his hands.

" Nice to see you made it, mate." The Australian marksman said. His 'Hero's Duty' disguise consisted of the Chronomancer, a black leather jacket with a red stripe down the arms, Letcher's LED, a black beanie-like metal cap and fold-down targeting glasses, and a black bandana covering his mouth. He had a high-tech 'Machina' sniper holstered on his back and an smg hooked to his belt.

" So, how's the combat? Have ya done it yet?" Demo asked curiously.

" It's relatively easy, just back swarm tactics programmed into flying insect mutants, just stay out of melee range and you should be spot on." Sniper informed.

" Wicked, let's do this." Scout said confidently. The same clumsy NPC that came late to the tram stumbled forward, chasing his rifle as he was kicking it across the ground as he ran.

" Rootin' tootin' and ready for shootin'!" Exclaimed the half-minded NPC. The others just rolled their eyes.  
" All right." a loud female voice said at the front of the room. The high-tech soldiers jumped to attention. " Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Fear is a four-letter word, ladies. If you wanna go pee-pee in you big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself. It's make your mamas proud time!" Sergeant Calhoun said.

" I love my mama!" The klutzy soldier joked. No one laughed.

" Heads up, first-person shooter, coming through." an NPC called from the back. The unit parted as the armored computer made it's way to the front. Calhoun slipped on the helmet and whipped out her automatic laser rifle as the computer counted down: 3….. 2… 1….. and the players face flashed on to the monitor.

" We are humanity's last hope." Calhoun narrated. " Our mission? Destroy all Cy-bugs. You ready, rookie? Let's find out."

The door began to open and Soldier pulled out his 'Black Box' rocket launcher and Demoman pulled out his grenade launcher as well. " leeeeet's do iiiiit!" Demo cried as the door made contact with the ground. All the soldiers made a loud battle cry as they charged out into the rocky combat zone full of flying robot cy-bugs. bullets flew and cy-bug parts were flying all over the place. Heavy stood in the center of the bowl-shape cliffs firing up at the sky at the cy-bugs.

" Vzzzzzt! Rharharharharha! Vrrrrr! Wahahahaaaaa!" Heavy mimicked his minigun. Demoman was running over the landscape, lobbing grenades, hitting one bug after another. Soldier shot two rockets off and aimed the last at his feet, launching him flying up into the air.

" Maggot!" Soldier shouts, smack his shovel across the face of the cy-bug. It spiraled out of control and crash landed on the ground next to where Sniper barrel-rolled out of the way. Sniper quick scoped and fired a shot that pierced through one bug and hitting another standing right behind it.

" To the left." Sniper ordered to Scout. Scout took the order, ran up the side of a cliff face and backflipped off. Also shooting the bug that was pursuing him.

" Woo hoo hoo!" Scout cheered following the bottleneck path to the main tower.

" Shoot the eggs before they hatch." Calhoun instructed. The player shot the eggs, which exploded on to the same dimwitted who was flailing his arms, blocking the player's path.

" Markowski! Get back in formation." Calhoun scolded. Scout ran up and start pushing the soldier back and smacking him with his bat.

" What the heck is your problem!" Scout shouted.

" Alright, rookie." Calhoun said getting back to her in-game scripting. " The kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now. The entrance to the lab is straight ahead."

" I'll meet you inside!" The soldier blurted out, running ahead of everyone else.

" No!' Calhoun called out. Soldier chase the rule breaker down but it was too late. He already triggered the next scripted game sequence and the cy-bugs ate through the door. The soldier got preoccupied trying to stop the sudden outburst of cy-bugs they couldn't stop the broken NPC from breaking the rest of the emersion.

" I thought this was going to be like 'Centipede'!" The soldier cried. " When did videogames become violent and scary?" A cy-bug quickly approached them. The NPC grabbed the player display screen and held it infront of him. " Take her!" The cy-bug ate the monitor and a loud "Game Over" was announced over the whole map. The player disappointed put the blaster back in the pocket and she walked off grumbling. The bug continued trying to bite the klutz face. " Get off me! It's game over. Stop it!" A huge shot up into the air, emitting a bright blue light. All the cy-bugs stopped and stared into the beam as if mesmerized. Then they all took flight and flew at the beam and were zapped. The rest of the soldiers began to respawn and reset to start positions.

" Markowski!" Calhoun shouted with Soldier walking close behind. The soldier tried to squander up what little sense he had left.

" Oh, Uh yeah I'm Marko…" The NPC started. Soldier came up and punched the NPC in the face.

" You worthless maggot! Are you trying for a section eight?" Soldier threatened getting up in his face. " You scum sucking fruit basket. You are a disgrace to this entire unit."

" Stand down, soldier, I'll take it from here." Calhoun dismissed. She walked right up to the NPC and followed suit by also smack him in the face with her helmet. " What's the first rule of 'Hero's Duty'?"

" No cuts, no buts, no coconuts?" The numbskull said ignorantly. Calhoun smacked him once more and grabbed him by the collar of his armor and pulled him close towards her face.

" Never interfere with the first-person shooter. Our job is to get the gamers to the top of that building so they can win a medal, and that it! So stick with the program, soldier!" She finished. Another quarter alert was sounded. "Alrighty pussy willows. Back to start position." she ordered before smacking the NPC one last time. She stormed off as Soldier and the rest of the Mercs followed. The clumsy soldier wasn't seen for the rest of the day. It wasn't until ten hours later when the arcade closed and everyone was on the walk back from the last match. The regular NPCs were joking about the idiot earlier that morning.

" Did you get a load of Markoski?" A soldier laughed. The other mercs laughed as well.

" Shut your chew holes." Calhoun said with caution. She listened for a brief moment. " Cy-bug." All the soldiers, including the mercs pulled out their weapons and scanned the area for the rogue bot. The was small sound of jumping that came behind them. " Taste it!" She said throwing the point of her gun to the door. Everyone followed suit and opened fire. the small figure was bouncing and dodging all the bullets. It did a huge leap off an explosion from Soldier and land right behind the group. Calhoun did a spin kick and knocked the small figure to the ground. Calhoun shoved her rifle up into the small man's face. " Slick tiddlywinking, pint-size." She says.

" Boom! You just got dominated, chucklenuts." Scout butted in.

" Shut it!" Calhoun snarled. The figure was in full view now, he wore dark blue jeans and hat, baby blue button-up shirt and a tan boots and belt. A gold hammer hung from his belt as well.

" I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr. ma'am." Felix begged. " From the game,'Fix-It Felix, Jr.'" He stopped for a brief moment and took a closer look Calhoun's face and was amazed by its beauty. " Jiminy Jaminy! Look a the face! It's amazing." He said giving her goo-goo eyes.

" D'they make them shirts for men?" Sniper giggled to Demoman.

" Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilians." Calhoun said flatly. "Now, state your business."

" I'm looking for my colleague, Wreck it Ralph." Felix said confidently removing his hat.

" Never heard of him." Calhoun said

"Well Q*bert said he saw him come in here." Felix said unsure.

" Impossible. Nothing gets past me." Calhoun assured. Suddenly, there was a loud sound that came from the tower that sounded as if something large struck the glass. Everyone turned to look at the sound.

" What was noise?" Heavy asked

" That came from the tower." A helmetless NPC said. Everyone took off towards the tower. They only made it about halfway before a rogue escape pod was fired off and spiraled around in the air.

" Look, metal pod!" Heavy shout pointing up at the craft. The pod took a deep nose-dive and head straight for the bridge.

" Incoming!" Sniper cried

" Son of a cussing cuss word!" Soldier said as everyone dove out of the way of the craft. Time slowed for a moment as the pod just missed the group and Felix, Calhoun, and Sniper looked in the pod as it passed. Inside, they saw Ralph waving his arms as a baby cy-bug attacked his face. The pod shot past them and flew back through the mission starting area, around the main gathering zone and down the tunnel back to Game Central Station.

"Ralph."

"Cy-bug."

"Holy dooley."

* * *

Game Central was already started filling back up with characters off work for the day and traveling to other consoles. Engineer, Medic, and Spy were standing together with Q*bert and his other friends. Spy looked around and noticed that no one has came out of 'Hero's Duty' yet.

" Odd, I wonder what's keeping the others?" The frenchman commented.

" I would worry about it. The arcade only just closed." Medic said back.

" I suppose so." Spy said. Pyro ran up behind them. He looked panicked and out of breath.

" Hmphadph, mphpadmph..." Pyro spastically started mumbling.

" Pyro easy," Engineer comforted. " Slow down and tell us what's wrong.

" Mmmmph mmph hudda mmph!" Pyro exclaimed.

" What, Out of Order? How, what happened?" Medic asked urgently.

" Mmmlph mph mmmph!" Pyro exclaimed again.

" Impossible. No one can just disappear like that. He's got to have gone somewhere." Spy said. A flying craft shot out of 'Hero's Duty' and started ricocheting off the walls and floor. It bounced off where the mercs were standing and barely missed them. However, Engineer didn't move fast enough and knocked him off his feet and plastered him to the windshield of the craft. He screamed as the pod bounced a few more times and then flew down another tunnel. The whole station stood still, unable to comprehend the absolute chaos that just ensued. Medic looked up at the nameplate of the tunnel that the craft entered. It read 'Sugar Rush' in bold letters.

" This is really bad."Medic mummered quietly to himself.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry! Why? The update time, that's why. I did't want it nearly as long to update this as I did. However, a whole bunch of school and life stuff kept impeding my progress. Ah well, enough of that. So I decide to make this a little bit longer, just to help speed things up so I can start my own creative stuff. Anyways, If you could please leave a review, that would be cool. I would love to hear you feed back. So I'll just leave here for now and I hope to see you all in the next chapter

-Thegamer98


	3. Crash landing

The pod bounced back and forth on the walls down the tunnel. Engineer was clinging to the wind shield for dear life as Ralph was fighting off the baby cy-bug that mutated to a larger size. They shot out the end of the tunnel into a bright blue sky full of pink clouds. Engineer looked forward as the pod ripped through a pink cloud which then covered the ship. Engineer realized it was cotton candy. Engineer took a look to the ground and discovered that it was all candy. Part of the fluffy, sugary material got sucked into the engine. There was a loud pop and the pod jerked downward on top of a giant cake. Engineer was covered in a caramel frosting as it slammed to the surface. It continued off the ledge as Engie braced himself for the impact of the candy cane forest that they were about to crash into. The pod tore through the soft cake-like soil and rock candy mints that covered the ground, leaving a trail of sweet debris in its wake. The pod came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a cliff by the large build-up of frosting that slowed the ship. Ralph and the cy-bug sat there for a moment in pure shock from the wild ride and Engineer picked his head up off the glass and took a huge exhale, wiping the whipped cream from his goggles. Then there was a loud beeping sound as everyone looked at the dashboard; the emergency eject had been activated.

" Dang dag na…" Engineer cursed until the glass exploded as Engie, Ralph, and the cy-bug flew into the air. Ralph smacked face first into the top of a candy tree and loosely tangled his arms on the branches. Engineer landed on a branch slightly lower in the tree, hitting him square in the fold of his stomach. The cy-bug however, flew even further, slamming into a tree and sinking into a liquid taffy pool at the bottom of the tree.

" Sayonara, sucker!" Ralph called out.

" Ralph, what in sam heck were you thinkin'?" Engineer shouted back. Ralph just ignored him but was instead distracted by the muffled, but obviously present music. Both turned and saw in bold letters across a small section of a field 'Sugar Rush'.

" Oh no!" Ralph said. " It's that candy go-kart game over by the 'Whack-a-Mole'. I gotta get out of here." Ralph felt his chest and realized that his medal was gone. He panicked. " Oh no! My medal! Where did..." Ralph looked around in a frenzy and saw his medal sitting atop a nearby tree. " No, no, no, no, my medal!" Ralph exclaimed. He quickly climbed down the tree with Engie in close pursuit. Ralph staggered over the ground, tripping over chocolate rocks and lollipop twigs to the tree where he was met with another taffy pool.

" Ralph, hold on what going on, what is Felix's medal doing here?" Engie asked. Engineer just assumed that the medal was Felix's because where else could have Ralph gotten it? Villains don't win medals.

" I'll explain it later. Just give me a hand." Ralph said. Ralph used gumdrops that were floating on top of the sticky candy and jumped across to the tree. Engie on the other hand found a low hanging branch and jumped onto it then pulled himself up. They both began to climb. Ralph was moving at a much more rapid pace.

" Hey, mister." A young female voice said. The unexpected greeting frightened Ralph as he lost his grip and fell a few feet right to where the voice came from. Ralph pivoted his head left to see a small raven-haired young girl in a teal colored hoodie, brown Reece's Peanut Butter cup styled skirt, mismatched leggings, and small black boots. " Hello." She reiterated with a friendly smile.

" Man, you scared me, kid. I nearly soiled myself." Ralph exhaled.

" Aww, well I wouldn't say it was that surprising." Engineer said as he pulled himself up to a branch just below them.

" What's your name's?" The teal hoodie girl asked.

" Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph said staring up at the medal.

" Engineer at your service, ma'am." Engie said tilting his helmet.

" You're not from here, are you?" The girl said resting her chin on her hand.

" No, well, yeah. I mean, not from right in this area." Ralph explained. Engineer was wondering why Ralph was saying that until he turned around and took a second look at the destruction they caused.

" Yeah," Engineer thought to himself. " probably best to try to fit in."

" I'm just doing some work here." Ralph continued.

" What kinda work?" The raven-haired girl butted in.

" Some routine candy tree trimming. You would probably want to stand back. In fact, whole area is technically closed while we're trimming." Ralph said.

" Who's 'we'?" The raven-haired girl asked.

" Candy tree department." Ralph answered.

" Oh, where is everybody else?" The girl said sitting up now.

" It's just me and Engie today. Uhh…" Ralph said trying to make up more excuses.

" So you just meant like the royal 'we'?" The girl said trying to understand.

" Yep. That's right." Ralph said starting to be annoyed.

" Hey, are you a hobo?" The girl asked swinging down from a branch higher than she was before.

" No, I am not a hobo, but I am busy so go home…." Ralph said waving her away.

" What's that? Didn't hear ya. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb." The girl mocked.

" Listen, I tried to be nice…"

" I tried to be nice." The raven-haired girl mimicked

"You're mimicking me."

" You're mimicking me." The girl copied again.

" Okay. That is rude and this conversation is over." Ralph said as the girl mimicked him the whole time. Ralph continued climbing as Engie was just a branch above him.

" Oh come on Ralph. The kid was just playing a joke." Engineer said trying to calm the situation.

" Yes, I know, but…" Ralph started before being interrupted.

" I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you." The girl insisted as she twirled the licorice string on her hoodie. Ralph just shrugged it off and kept climbing.

" I'm from the candy tree department, so I know what.." Ralph ensured as his hand reached for a branch that began to glow as soon as he touched it.

" It's a double stripe." She said. The branch completely disappeared and Ralph fell six feet and narrowly grabbed another branch.

" Ralph! Are you alright?" Engie called down.

" Double stripes break. Doi!" The raven-haired girl said chewing on the hoodie string. " Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?" She said pointing at his hands.

" Oh I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying?" Ralph countered.

" Well why are freakishly…" She gasped as she looked up and saw the medal hanging from the top branch. " Sweet mother of monkey milk, a gold coin!" She yelled.

" Don't even think about it. That is mine!" Ralph said harshly.

" Race ya for it!" She said as she bolted up the tree. Engineer and Ralph climbed after her as fast as they could.

" Hey. I don't have to race for it because it's mine!" Ralph grunted as he tried to grab for the girl. The raven-haired girl dodged as Ralph grabbed onto another double stripe. The girl made it to the top and snatched the medal from the candy cane branch.

" The winner!" She proclaimed holding the medal up in the air.

" Give it back! Give it." Ralph said angrily as he pulled down the bottom of the branch the girl was standing on and catapulted her up. Ralph grabbed the medal that she dropped. " Ha!" He laughs. The girl came back down and "Mario" hopped on Ralph's head which made him drop the medal and tumble down more branches. Engie caught the medal as it bounced around the foliage.

" Got it!" Engineered bellowed to Ralph. The girl came down with a force as she landed on the end of Engie's branch and caused it to bend until he lost his footing and slid to the end of the branch. The girl then released the branch, catapulting Engineer far off into the woods. Also dropping the medal in the process. Engineer hit nearly every branch on the way down until landing on a soft bed of marshmallow mushrooms. Engineer lifted his head off the ground, dazed and shook up from the fall. " Ah, good night, Irene." Engie said picking himself off the ground.

" Engineer? Are you there?" a staticy voice said from Engie's PDA. Engineer pulled it to respond.

" I'm here, Doc." Engineer said.

" Oh thank goodness." Medic said relieved. " Are you alright? What's going on?"

" I'm fine, It just seems Ralph is having some trouble holding onto one of Felix's medals for some reason." Engineer said.

" Okay, I'll head out as soon as everyone else gets back." Medic announced.

" Nah, no need. I got this." Engineer said confidently.

" Uh, you sure?" Medic asked.

" Yeah, I'll just get the medal back to Ralph and I'll be back. It shouldn't take that long." Engie reassured.

" Um, alright. Just contact me if you need anything." Medic said hesitantly.

" Got it." Engie says. Engie stuffs his PDA back into his utility belt pouch and runs back up the hill. Engineer followed the trail of broken branches on the ground that he assumed he caused from his flight through the trees. Engie got back to the opening from where the escapade happened only to find the area empty. " Well, darn." Engie says. Engineer was clueless on where Ralph or the little girl went. He then turned to the pool of taffy at the bottom of the tree and noticed a trail from the swamp leading into the sugary forest. There was no question as to who caused the trail; there was no way the girl caused tracks so large. " Well, I guess that'll do." Engineer sighs. Engineer proceeded to follow the trail after Ralph.

* * *

"Yeah, he flew around here a bit and flew down that sweet game like a crazy person." Surge said to Calhoun and Felix. Meanwhile, the mercenaries arrived shortly after Calhoun to the mess that was the station.

"MEDIC!" Soldier shouts. He runs up behind Medic, spun him around, and grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat. " What's going on here, maggot!" Soldier shouted obnoxiously.

"Well, as Surge said, The rocket flew around here and shot down through that 'Sugar Rush' game." Medic said unbothered by Soldier's usual exaggerated behavior.

"Oh" Soldier said, dumbfounded. Soldier released Medic's collar and sheepishly creeped back behind the others. Scout walked forward with concern.

"Where's Engie?" Scout asked.

"He was taken with the rocket", Medic said. Scout was struck with surprise.

"We're going to go after him, right?" Scout said.

"Actually, Engineer told us to wait and he will call us when he needs help." said Medic.

"Are you sure about that Dr.? You didn't think he…"Sniper said before being cut off.

"Wrong, viruses do not stop!" Calhoun barked at Felix. " Once those Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams." Scout whipped his head back around to Medic.

"That reason enough for you now, Doc?" Scout yelled anxiously.

"Well, all of us charging in all at once won't help," Medic said getting irritated. " Look let's just see if Engineer can sort this out by himself. If he needs the help, He'll call us."

" Ugh, Fine." Scout groaned.

" Good. I promise, Everything is going to be fine." Medic said confidently. The group of mercenaries started to make the way over to the benches to where they would wait. All except Pyro, who stared with his head on a tilt like a confused puppy at the entrance to 'Sugar Rush'.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'll be honest, There was much more I wanted to put in this chapter, but with the amount of time that has past has left me no choice. I apologize for my** **absence, I've been very busy with other affairs. That doesn't excuse me for pushing this off however. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to slow production of this even slower, at least until summer time. This doesn't mean I'm stopping. ( I'm far from that option, not with all the ideas i have) Once summer starts up and I have almost unlimited free time I'll try to work on it some more. Fortunately, I'm taking a creative writings class next semester so that will probably help make the story even better and give me even more confidence in what I do. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Thegamer98**

 **p.s. If anyone has any ideas, suggestion, or offer of advice or help, please contact me through PM. I will almost always answer.**


End file.
